bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Wandenreich Members
These are the various members of the Sternritter. Lille Barro is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "X" - "The X-Axis". Appearance Lille is a dark-skinned young man with short white hair and a black mark shaped like a crosshair over his left eye, which is constantly shut. Underneath a long white cloak, he wears white gloves; a light-colored, sleeveless shirt with a furred pauldron on his right shoulder; white pants; white pant legs with missing sections near his calves which are attached to his shirt; and light-colored shoes.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 16-17 He wears a white, furred, bicorn on his head with a small Wandenreich emblem on either side.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, page 1 Personality Lille is somewhat cocky, informing Senjumaru Shutara that he does not find the size of her massive guard very intimidating. He also believes that those on the losing side of a battle do not comprehend and react fast enough, and has a great deal of faith in Yhwach's power, proclaiming that the Soul King Palace was doomed as soon as he arrived.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 15-17 However, he is easily confused and unnerved by things which he does not understand.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 8-9 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc When Senjumaru Shutara kills Nianzol Weizol, Yhwach summons Lille alongside three other Sternritter to fight the Royal Guard for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 7-8 When Senjumaru summons a massive guard to fight the Sternritter, Gerard Valkyrie notes its size, prompting Lille to tell Senjumaru that its size does not matter. After Pernida Parnkgjas takes out the guard with The Compulsory, Lille tells a shocked Senjumaru that she likely thought for a moment that the Royal Guard will lose and explains how those on the losing side of battle tend to comprehend and react slower than those on the winning side. Taking out his rifle, Lille proclaims that the Soul King Palace was doomed as soon as Yhwach arrived before seemingly shooting Senjumaru in the head.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 14-17 As Senjumaru falls to the ground, Gerard criticizes Lille for leaving her body in Yhwach's path, prompting Lille to have Pernida remove it. When Gerard expresses disbelief at someone so weak being in the Royal Guard, Lille points out that no one has ever stood against them before taking aim and firing Heilig Pfeil at the cities surrounding the main palace, causing them to crumble from the impact. Lille turns to Yhwach and asks him to pass, only to be surprised when the area around them turns into strips of fabric and disappears. As Lille demands to know what is happening, the real Senjumaru appears behind him and reveals that this was a fake palace created for their arrival before pointing out the real palace, which was hidden by Ichibei Hyōsube. Lille takes aim at the real palace and fires another Heilig Pfeil, only for it to be blocked by a large tree, shocking him.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 1-11 As more trees rise up around the group, Kirio Hikifune reveals that she did this as Lille fires more Heilig Pfeil at the trees. When his Heilig Pfeil have no effect, Lille notes that the trees block all of his Heilig Pfeil, prompting Gerard to claim that his statement of being able to shoot through anything is no longer true. However, Hikifune reveals that the Heilig Pfeil did go through before explaining how the trees absorb all Reishi attacks. Lille and the other Sternritter watch as Ōetsu Nimaiya lands before them and proclaims that the real fight begins here.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 11-17 Powers & Abilities Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 3 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 : Lille's Heilig Pfeil can pierce anything he fires at, including captain-level opponents and cities in the Royal Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, page 14 Spirit Weapon Lille's favored weapon manifests in the form of a large black rifle that he carries on his back underneath his cloak. Its forestock is mostly covered in white fur, except for a section on the underside near the end of the forestock. The end of the long barrel has a black, plus-shaped extension on it, and the stock is composed of two long, triangular protrusions that stabilize the rifle against Lille's shoulder and torso.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 600, page 4 * : Lille can fire bullet-shaped Heilig Pfeil from his rifle. They are powerful enough to destroy the cities surrounding the Soul King Palace with a single shot each.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 6-7 Shaz Domino is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter. Appearance Shaz is a slender man with light, cropped hair. He has a number of markings similar to leopard spots on the right side of his face and wears full-framed glasses. His attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak with a leopard print top and a calf-length trench coat beneath this.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 3 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Shaz and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, Shaz and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 5-6 Shortly after Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's death, Shaz stands among the ruins of the SRDI, having already killed a number of scientists and thrown three knives into Akon's back, just as the latter manages to free Ichigo Kurosaki from the Garganta. Spotting Ichigo, whom he does not recognize, Shaz introduces himself as one of the Sternritter and starts to relate his special ability to him, but is interrupted and attacked. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Shaz's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 3 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 Spirit Weapon Reishi Knives: Using his abilities as a Quincy, Shaz can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests in the form of several throwing knives which, while having large solid blades, possess much smaller handles similar in shape to the Wandenreich's five-pointed cross emblem. By gripping the blade, Shaz can throw these knives with enough force to pierce a Kidō barrier and a high-ranking seated Shinigami located within. Battles & Events *Fall of the Seireitei Berenice Gabrielli is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "Q" - "The Question". Appearance Berenice is a relatively slender female. Her hair is mostly short and light, but the right side of her bangs are longer and darker.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 16 Her fingernails are painted and each bear a dark diagonal line. Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a trench coat, and a bolo tie encircling her neck.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 1-4 Personality According to 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Berenice is a very talkative person. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, she and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, she and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 5-6 Shortly afterwards, Berenice is one of three Sternritter who confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki during the invasion's initial stages. However, Kenpachi rips her throat out and later carries Berenice's corpse atop his shoulders, alongside those of the others, before unceremoniously dropping it in front of Yhwach. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Berenice's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. : Berenice claims she can force her opponents to question everything about themselves and their abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, page 4 Jerome Guizbatt is a Quincy and member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "R" - "The Roar".Bleach manga; Chapter 503, page 3 Appearance Jerome is far larger and more muscular than the average person, with a dark complexion and light-colored hair arranged into cornrows. He exhibits numerous ape-like characteristics, possessing pronounced upper-canines, sharpened fingernails, and patches of dark hair along his forearms and fingers.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 16 His attire is a variation upon the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a trench coat, as well as pants and a pair of trench boots.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 1-4 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Jerome and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, Jerome and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 5-6 Shortly afterwards, Jerome is one of three Sternritter who confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki during the invasion's initial stages. However, Kenpachi bifurcates him and later carries Jerome's corpse atop his shoulders, along with the corpses of two other Sternritter, before unceremoniously dropping them in front of Yhwach. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Jerome's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. : After greatly enlarging his already considerable size and adopting a more feral, ape-like form, Jerome can drastically amplify the force of his roars in order to produce a strong, sound-based shockwave which he can attack opponents with. This shockwave is strong enough to, at close range, mutilate or even kill lower-ranked Shinigami. Pernida Parnkgjas is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "C" - "The Compulsory". Appearance Pernida wears a long white cloak fastened at the front with three buttons and with a black, six-pronged cross on its side. The cloak obscures its face with shadow, leaving glowing eyes.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 7-9 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc When Senjumaru Shutara kills Nianzol Weizol, Yhwach summons Pernida alongside three other Sternritter to fight the Royal Guard for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 7-8 When Senjumaru summons a massive guard to battle the Sternritter, Pernida uses The Compulsory to compress it.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 14-16 When Lille seemingly shoots Senjumaru through the head, he has Pernida compress the body into a ball to remove it from Yhwach's path.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 2-3 Powers & Abilities Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, it primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with its own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 3 It has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 : By merely gazing at a target, Pernida can cause it to abruptly collapse inward, severely damaging it in the process. Using this power it was able to crush the body of one of the Soul King's giant soldiers in an instant, as well as condense the corpse of Senjumaru Shutara's body double into a compact ball.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 14-15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 600, page 3 Gerard Valkyrie is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "M" - . Appearance Gerard is a muscular man with light, shoulder-length hair. He wears a winged helmet and a white cape fastened at the front with three button and with a black, six-pronged cross on the side.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 6-8 Underneath this cape, he wears a darker cape attached to his shoulders by two pins, gauntlets on either arm, black pants with an X-shaped belt, and shinguards with circles near the top.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, page 10 Personality Gerard is a very aggressive man, having promised to kill Askin Nakk Le Vaar if he falls behind in battle and rushing forward to attack Senjumaru Shutara almost immediately after being summoned to the Soul King Palace. He is also very confident in his power, proclaiming that Senjumaru could not hope to stop his blade with her delicate arms and reacting with interest and amusement rather than apprehension when she summons a massive guard to fight him.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 10-14 However, he is unnerved by Kirio Hikifune's cage of trees, referring to it as an "eerie trick".Bleach manga; Chapter 600, page 13 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc When Yhwach summons his elite Sternritter, Gerard is among those who emerge from his shadow. Taking off his white cape, Gerard promises to cut down Askin Nakk Le Vaar if the latter gets in his way before attacking Senjumaru Shutara, who blocks with her needle. However, Gerard easily destroys her needle with a single slash of his sword and demands to know if Senjumaru thinks she can block his sword with her thin arm before attacking once more. When Senjumaru summons a much larger version of her guard, a grinning Gerard notes how big it is.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 6-14 After Lille Barro seemingly kills Senjumaru, Gerard criticizes him for leaving the body in Yhwach's path before expressing disbelief at someone so weak being in the Royal Guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 1-3 When Kirio Hikifune surrounds the group with a cage of trees, an unnerved Gerard comments on how eerie it is before taunting Lille for being seemingly unable to pierce it with his Heilig Pfeil. After listening to Hikifune explain the nature of the cage, Gerard and the other Sternritter watch as Ōetsu Nimaiya lands before them and proclaims that the real fight begins here.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 13-17 Equipment Shield: Gerard carries a large, circular shield on his left forearm, which he uses as a sheath for his Spirit Weapon when he is not using it.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, page 10 Powers & Abilities Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 3 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Gerard's favored weapon manifests in the form of a black, double-edged sword with a black hilt. Its guard is V-shaped and has a star in the center. Gerard commonly stores it in his shield when he is not using it. It is powerful enough to easily shatter Senjumaru Shutara's needle.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 11-12 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Manga Only Characters